In building construction, a great amount of effort is typically expended in shielding the building interior and its inhabitants from the elements. In particular, a building typically shields its occupants from moisture, heat and cold. In addition, moisture can be harmful to the building structure itself. The roof, walls and floor of a building typically include a number of components provided to resist the elements. For example, a wall may include exterior shingles, sheeting, insulation, a frame and interior plaster. A floor may include a foundation footing, a concrete slab and a reinforcing mesh.
Existing structural components have traditionally provided adequate shielding when they were developed. However, as times have changed, energy costs have risen, which tend to make improved insulation more important. Also, as time goes on, builders typically seek to improve the quality and cost effectiveness of their construction methods. An area that could be improved, is providing cost effective moisture and vapor barriers that may tend to more effectively protect a building and its occupants. In particular, insulating materials that may utilize chemical compositions that are energy efficient may be desirable.